User blog:CycloneNkechinyer/Nkechinyer's Theories Episode 1- Theory behind the TR-LL Sockpuppets
As crazy as it may sound, I, CycloneNkechinyer, have a entirely new suspicion and theory about the TR-LL sockpuppets. In this blog post this theory will be discussed. RED FLAGS: *Both Hunter and Bittersweet have appeared on the same wikis. *Hunter defended Bittersweet heavily when we discovered that Bittersweet was a TR-LL Sockpuppet. *Both Hunter and Bittersweet attempted to hide their personal information. *Neither Hunter or Bittersweet were truly interested in Hurricanes, and stuck to chat instead. *Whenever Hunter left a wiki, Bittersweet usually soon followed. Nkechinyer Thinks Here is currently how I feel that the entire story of TR-LL's pans out: The TR-LL finds a wiki that it wants to take over. The TR-LL keeps it's eye on the wiki to see that it is a active wiki. It is possible that the TR-LL was watching us as early as June or July of 2015. The TR-LL finds that the wiki is active. He does not directly enter, however. He sends a spy. This spy joins the wiki like a normal wiki user. The Spy acts like a normal user, but watches the admins in their work closesly, and collects information about which admins are likely to sniff them out, and which ones are likely to just ignore it. I think they attempted to get rid of the admin that would likely sniff them out (myself) to make the work of the TR-LL easier. Thus, why Hunter attempted to get me demoted in November 2015- I think he was taking a shot at placing a dent in the threat I posed to TR-LL's. I don't think that Hunter is a TR-LL sock, but it is likely that he related to the support of TR-LL's. Then came Bittersweet, and the TR-LL's. They continued to come, but got globalled when they showed up. Hunter defended Bittersweet when we suspected he was a TR-LL. Hunter does have a credible record of Lying, and it is very well possible that he lied in a attempt to stop us. Now, off to a couple "what if" questions before I end this post: What if the Account "Emmaelise401" was Globalled? I don't think it would have marked the end of the TR-LL, but it certainly would have been a very fatal blow. It would likely mark the end of Organized TR-LL resistance on Wikia. I don't think the TR-LL would have given up the battle, but it would have been a helluva lot harder to win. What if "Emmaelise401" was not blocked on HHW? Perhaps the fight between HHW and TR-LL's would continue. I still don't think the TR-LL would have one, but the demotion of myself certainly would have gained steam for the TR-LL's cause. What if "Emmaelise401" was a Bureaucrat? well, there was one point where that looked like it could be possible, so.... If Hunter became a Bereaucrat, winning over HHW would have been a feasible move for the TR-LL. Overall, How did HHW do up against the TR-LL's? The Admins of HHW did a decent job. They probably stayed a little too conservative and decided not to kill off the TR-LL entirely like they may have been able to, but they so far certainly have pushed off the TR-LL. But the battle will likely rage on into late 2016 and perahps into 2017 if they do not finish off Hunter's presence on HHW. (No offense to HHW admins, of course) Category:Blog posts